What is that?
by milune
Summary: Sirius, bien que n'étant pas un mordu des moldus comme Mr Weasley, est intrigué par beaucoup de choses lorsqu'il se rend à l'anniversaire de Lily. Notamment de l'ordinateur!
1. Chapter 1

Bon ben voilà ma nouvelle fic. Elle ne comportera pas beaucoup de chapitres (normalement) etils seront assez courts comme celui-ci mais j'espère que vous aimerez ! Je crois que j'ai tout dit alors, bonne lecture !

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

**WHAT IS THAT ?**

Vide, la maison était complètement vide et Lily s'en réjouissait ! Pour leurs vacances, la famille Evans avait décidé de partir deux semaines à Cuba. Mais Lily, plutôt que de partir avec ses parents et son épouvantable sœur, avait décidé de rester chez elle. Et pour fêter ses 18 ans, elle avait l'autorisation d'inviter ses amis. C'est ainsi qu'un lundi matin, on sonna à sa porte. C'était Remus, un des Maraudeur.

-Bon anniversaire Lily ! Fit le garçon en lui tendant un paquet.

-Merci Remus ! Viens, entre.

Remus franchit le seuil de la porte et s'émerveilla. Cette maison était…magique ! Né de parents sorciers, il ne connaissait pas la moitié des objets contenant une seule pièce. C'est ainsi qu'il voulut toucher à la télé, au frigo, tout savoir sur le grille-pain et chercha à quoi pouvait bien servir un mixer ! Quelques instants après, c'est Violette ou plus souvent appelée Vio qui arrivait. Lily et Vio étaient amies depuis leur première année à poudlard. Elles étaient inséparables et les Maraudeurs les avaient appelées les deux jolies fleurs !

**-Vio !** Hurla Lily, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte et qu'elle vit son amie.

**-Bon annif ma fleur de Lys !**

Violette entra, trainant sa lourde valise qui était, sans doute, remplie à ras-bord et tendit elle aussi un paquet à Lily. Tout comme Remus, Violette venait d'une famille de sorcier et alla donc rejoindre Remus qui était maintenant près de l'aspirateur.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? Demanda Remus.

-Euh…je dirais que c'est une sorte balai moderne.

-Ca ? Un balai ? Attends voir que je montre ça à James et Sirius !

Peter arriva quelques instants plus tard suivi de près par James et Sirius. Une fois arrivés, ils offrirent leurs cadeaux à Lily puis allèrent s'installer dans le salon. Ils discutaient décoration moldue lorsque Remus fit :

-Et vous n'avez pas vu le meilleur ! Venez !

Il alla près de l'aspirateur et fit à James et Sirius :

-Lily m'a dit que cet engin était une sorte de balai !

-Mais enfin Lilounette ! Comment veux-tu faire voler ce machin ? Et je m'y connais en balai !

-Sombre idiot ! Un balai, ça ne sert pas qu'à voler !

Une dispute commençait déjà entre Lily et James. Bien qu'ils sortaient ensemble depuis peu, ils n'avaient pas oublié cette manie d'engueuler l'autre à tous bouts de champs. Pendant ce temps, Sirius s'était approché de l'aspirateur. Il poussa sur plusieurs boutons mais ça ne marchait pas.

-Lily, à quoi ça sert les boutons puisque ça ne marche pas ?

-**Mais il faut brancher la prise imbécile ! **Cria Lily.

Elle brancha la prise d'un geste brusque puis elle retourna à sa dispute contre James. Sirius poussa alors sur « Puissance maximum » puis sur « On ». L'aspirateur commença alors à tirer sur sa veste.

**-Lily ! Arrête ce truc ! Cette bestiole est en train de me bouffer !** Hurla Sirius, tout en essayant d'arracher l'aspirateur qui était fermement accroché à sa veste.

-Quoi ?

-**Arrête cette chose ! Elle est en train d'essayer d'arracher ma blouse ! **Cria Sirius.

-Mais Sirius, il faut pousser sur « Off » pour l'éteindre !

Elle poussa sur le bouton et la veste retomba.

-Regarde James ! Dit Lily.

Elle s'apprêtait à repousser sur « On » mais Sirius hurla :

-**N'allume pas ce truc ! C'est super dangereux !**

-Seulement si on met « Puissance maximum » ! Répliqua Lily.

Elle mit une plus petite puissance et alluma l'aspirateur.

-Tu vois James, un balai, comme tu le sais sans doute, ça sert à balayer. Et un aspirateur, ça sert à aspirer, **ce qui revient parfaitement au même !**

-C'est bon j'ai compris !

-Tu croyais franchement avoir raison sur ce coup là ? Je te rappelle que je suis la seule ici à venir de parents moldus !

-Non, je voulais juste te faire enrager !

-**Quoi ? **

-J'adore quand tu te mets en colère !

-Et moi je dis que c'est parce que tu ne voulais pas avouer que tu avais tort !

-C'est pas vrai !

-Si.

-Non.

-Et moi je te dis que si !

-Et moi tu sais ce que je te dis ? Je te dis que non !

Ils retournèrent tout en se disputant dans le salon où Lily put enfin ouvrir ses cadeaux d'anniversaire. De James, elle reçu un collier constitué de petites pierres bleues virant au vert. Après avoir remercié James, elle le porta aussitôt à son cou et tout le monde lui affirma qu'il lui allait à merveille. De Peter, elle reçut un petit paquet de bonbons de chez Honeydjukes. De Remus, un livre sur les aurors car elle même conptait en devenir un ! A la rentrée, elle ne retournerait plus à Poudlard car elle y avait passé les sept années réglementaires ! Mais elle irait passer son examen au ministère et il fallait autant étudier que pour les aspics ! De Violette, elle reçu une petite robe d'été verte. Elle alla tout de suite dans la salle de bain l'enfiler puis redescendit dans le petit salon.

-Ben voilà, avec cette robe là, il me suffirait de mettre mon chapeau pointu de sorcière, de mettre des bas collants noirs et de piquer le balai de James pour ressembler à Mélusine ! Fit Lily.

-C'est qui Mélusine ? Demandèrent les autres.

-C'est personne, répondit Lily.

-En tout cas, le collier va très bien avec la robe ! Remarqua Remus.

-Merci.

-A moi d'offrir mon cadeau ! Cria Sirius.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Lily lorsqu'elle vit le drôle d'emballage du paquet.

-On en a pas la moindre idée, fit James.

Lily ouvrit le cadeau et à l'intérieur, elle découvrit…

-**Un poisson rouge ? **

-Eh oui ! Alors, t'aime ? Demanda Sirius.

-Eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! Mais, merci ! Fit Lily.

-De rien Liloune !

Ils passèrent une super après-midi ! Lily leur faisait découvrir le monde moldu et ses amis furent épatés de voir ce que pouvaient inventer des personnes sans pouvoir magique. Puis au soir, après avoir mangé les pizzas que Lily avait commandé, ils allèrent dormir. Tout le monde s'endormit facilement sauf…sauf Sirius ! Une chose, peut être stupide, lui restait à l'esprit :

A quoi pouvait bien servir ce gros machin que Lily appelle ortinadeur ?

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Bon ben, je ne sais plus quoi dire à la fin. Envoyez moi des reviews si vous aimez et envoyez-en moi quand même si vous n'aimez pas ! Je suis exigeante là ? J'rigolais, faites comme vous le sentez ! Sur-ce, A+


	2. C'est quoi un ortinadeur?

**C'est quoi un ortinadeur ?**

Sirius, finit par s'endormir, mais si tard, qu'il eu le plus grand mal du monde à se réveiller le lendemain. On pourrait croire qu'à force de participer à ses virées nocturnes ils seraient habitué de se coucher tard, mais apparament pas ! Lorsqu'il fut habillé, il descendit dans la cuisine où tout le monde était déjà en train de dîner. Il s'assit à la table et regarda l'horloge. Il était 2h.

-Quoi ? J'ai dormi tant que ça ? Vous auriez pu me réveiller !

-Mais on l'a fait, mais y'avait rien à faire ! Tu dormais trop fort ! Répliqua Lily.

-Ah d'accord.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

-Au fait Sirius, cela vaut-il la peine que je te prépare un déjeuner ? Demanda Lily.

-Ca va aller, merci, grogna Sirius.

De nouveau, éclats de rire.

-Qu'y a-t-il mon ptit Siri ? T'es perturbé ? Demanda ironiquement James.

-C'est toi qui me perturbes !

-Non, sérieusement, je te sens fièvreux !

-James, lâche-moi les baskets ! Et puis, de quoi tu te mêles ? Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

-Et colérique ce matin en plus.

Tous rigolaient toujours, sauf Sirius évidemment. Peter riait tellement qu'il faillit recracher tout ce qu'il avait en bouche sur la nappe.

-Peter, tu sais que tu es puant ! Fit Remus.

-Arrêtez de me faire rire ! Répondit le garçon tout en continuant de s'étouffer.

-Faites gaffe ! Quand il est comme ça, il risque d'y avoir rapidement du gaze d'en l'air ! Fit James.

-T'insinue quoi là ? Demanda Peter, qui ne riait plus du tout.

-T'as pas compris ?

-Allez-y ! Je suis un puant, un gros lâcheur de gaz ! Et le clochard du coin qui fouille dans les poubelles pour trouver de quoi se mettre sous la dent, tant que vous y êtes ! Fit Peter.

-Mais Pete ! C'était pour rire !

-Ca vous fait peut être rire mais pas moi !

Il sortit par la porte arrière et il n'aurait pas été chez Lily, il aurait sans doute claqué la porte ! James et Remus coururent après et allèrent le chercher dans le jardin.

-Lily, j'ai une question à te poser, Fit Sirius.

-Vas-y, je t'écoute !

-Ben, je voulais savoir à quoi sert un ortinadeur !

-Un ordinateur ?

-Oui, c'est ça !

-Ben, on sait faire pleins de choses avec un ordinateur. On sait faire des recherches comme si on était dans une bibliothèque, on sait écrire, jouer, discuter avec d'autres personnes !

-Tu me montres ?

-D'accord !

Lily, suivie de Sirius et Violette, alla dans sa chambre. Elle s'installa au bureau et alluma l'ordinateur. Sirius était émerveillé ! Les images défilaient devant ses yeux et même s'il ne savait pas ce que voulait dire les textes qui étaient apparus, il restait attentif au moindre changement d'image. Lily connecta l'ordinateur puis alla sur internet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Demanda-t-elle à Sirius.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Sur quoi veux tu chercher des informations ?

-Euh…ben, je sais pas moi !

-Poudlard ! Fit Violette.

-On est chez les moldus et ils ne connaissent pas l'existance de Poudlard !

-Ah…ben alors, pourquoi pas une recherche sur les aspirateurs ? Proposa Sirius.

-T'es toujours avec tes aspirateurs toi ?

-Non, enfin…j'ai tapé ça dans le tas !

-Tu penses franchement qu'on va te croire ?

-Absolument pas !

-Sirius, t'es pas normal ce matin ! Fit Lily.

-J'ai pas dormi de la nuit à cause de ce bidule ! Répliqua Sirius, en pointant l'ordinateur.

-Quoi ? C'est à cause de ça que tu n'as pas su dormir ? Fit Lily, hilare.

-Ben quoi ? Ca te derange ? Grogna Sirius.

-Euh…non.

-Bien alors, nous allons cherccher…euh…sur…euh…les hiboux !

-D'accord.

Dans le petit encart de google, elle inscrivit hiboux.

-Tu veux avoir des informations ou des images ?

-Des images j'aimerais bien.

-Ca marche !

Lily cliqua quelques fois puis des milliers d'images apparrurent. Sirius était émerveillé. Il y avait des hiboux de toutes sortes. Des blancs, des gris, des bruns, et même des noirs !

-C'est fantastique ! Fit Sirius.

-N'est-ce pas ! Répondit Lily.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on sait faire d'autre ? Demanda Violette.

-On sait aller sur MSN ! C'est un endroit où tu peux parler avec d'autres personnes. Je parle même avec une fille qui habite à New-York.

-Une fille de New-York ? Demanda Violette.

-Oui, mais je ne vais pas y aller parce que ça vous ennuierais ! Mais on peut aller sur Word, pour écrire ou bien faire des jeux sur internet mais je n'ai pas envie d'y aller non plus.

-C'est génial !

-Oui...James et Remus doivent être rentrés avec Peter. On devrait y aller ! Fit Lily.

-D'accord.

Lily ferma l'ordinateur puis tout en descendant les marches de l'escalier, elle dit :

-Tu sais Sirius, avec un ordinateur, on peut même aller sur un site ou tu peux avoir des rendez-vous avec des filles !

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, mais toi, tu n'en as pas besoin ! Répondit Lily en rigolant.

_Ca, c'est toi qui le dit ! _Pensa Sirius.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Et voilà un nouveaux chapitre de fini ! Il est court mais je vous avais prévenu ! Et ils seront tous plus ou moins comme ça ! Enfin, j'espère qu'il vous a plu quand même ! Je voulais dire aussi merci à Wildyheart que je n'ai pas su contacter par e-mail !


	3. Avec les Maraudeurs, on ne s'ennuie pas!

_Après une longue absence, me revoilà ! Je ne vais pas vous donner des excuses bidons parce que je n'en ai pas ! Je ne vais pas vous dire que mon ordinateur est tombé en panne puis que j'en ai été privée puis qu'il est tombé par la fenêtre ou une autre stupidité dans le même style car ce n'est pas vrai ! J'espère que vous m'excuserez simplement de mon retard et que vous aimerez cette suite ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

**Avec les Maraudeurs, on ne s'ennuie pas !**

-Donc on sait rencontrer des filles par internet ? Redemanda Sirius avec insistance.

-Ben oui, répondit Lily.

-Et comment tu fais ?

-Interessé ?

-Ben oui, quand même.

-Je te montrerai mais une autre fois !

-Merci !

-De rien.

Lily esquissa un petit sourire puis entra dans le salon ou Remus, Peter et James venaient de prendre place.

-Hey Lily, c'est quoi ce sourire ? Demanda James.

-Demande à ton copain !

James pâlit tout à coup.

-**Quoi ?**

Lily éclata de rire.

-T'es vraiment bête James.

-Ben quoi ? Tu te ramènes de ta chambre avec un grand sourire et mon meilleur pote ! J'ai de quoi me poser des questions ! fit James d'un ton grognon.

-Et Violette, James, tu oublies Violette ! Ironisa la jeune fille.

-Génial…ménage à trois ! Se plaignit-il.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

-Elle m'a juste montré son ortinadeur !

-_Ordinateur,_ siffla Lily.

-Oui, peu importe, répliqua Sirius, ce qui est important, c'est qu'elle va me montrer ce qu'elle appelle un site…apparament très interessant !

-Qui parle de…? Demanda James, avide de savoir.

-Je t'interdis de lui dire ! S'écria Lily, tout en fixant Sirius d'un air menaçant.

-Ben pourquoi ? Questionna-t-il.

-Je tiends compte de mes interêts ! Fit-elle un petit sourire en coin.

-Aaaaaahhhhhhh d'acooooooord ! J'ai pigé !

-On dirait que t'es le seul Sirius ! Lui dit James.

-J'ai pigé aussi, fit Violette.

-Et toi mon ptit loup, fit James en se tournant vers Remus, dis-moi que tu n'as rien compris non plus, que j'aie pas l'air trop idiot !

-Je crois savoir de quoi ils parlent même si je ne sais pas ce qu'est un ordinateur, ni à quoi ça sert.

-Eh ben je m'en fous ! Je vais faire équipe avec Peter alors ! Tu…tu n'as pas compris, n'est-ce pas Peter ?

-De quoi vous parlez ? Interrogea Peter, d'un air absent.

-A mon avis, fit James d'un ton professionnel, il n'a rien compris du tout.

Ils repartirent tous dans un grand éclat de rire. Soudain, une sonnerie retentit. Les quatres Maraudeurs plaquèrent leurs mains sur leurs oreilles et James s'écria :

-**Arrêtes ce machin Lily ! On va devenir sourds !**

-**Et fous !** Fit ensuite Sirius.

-**C'est pas possible ! C'est affreux ce bruit !** Cria Remus.

-**On va mourir, on va mourir, on va mourir**, répéta Peter inlassablement.

Lily décrocha le téléphone et aussitôt, les quatres garçons arrêtèrent de crier. Ils purent alors entendre Lily qui semblait parler toute seule.

-Voilà, elle est folle ! Conclut Sirius, elle parle toute seule ! Ou peut-être avec ce qu'elle appelle une cafetière…Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit mieux….

Lily s'arrêtta soudain de parler et revint dans le salon.

-C'était quoi ce truc ! S'écria James, j'ai cru que j'avais les tympans troués !

-Pourtant ça ne fait pas tant de bruit que ça ! Répondit Violette.

-Les animaux ont les sens plus développés, résonna Remus, je suppose que c'est pour ça que nous avions mal.

-Alors, c'était quoi ? Redemanda James.

-C'était le téléphone, un moyen de communication, répondit Lily.

-Le téléphone ? Tu m'avais dit quand je jouais avec les boutons que c'était innofensif, fit James.

-La seule chose dangereuse que tu aurais pu faire mon chéri, c'est appeler au fin fond de l'Australie !

Sirius éclata d'un grand rire qui ressemblait plus à un aboiement qu'autre chose puis demanda :

-C'était qui ?

Soudain, le visage de Lily s'assombrit.

-Il y a eu un accident, là bas, à Cuba, mes parents sont…à l'hôpital.

-On est désolés Lily, lui dit gentillement James.

Lily alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de James et embrassa celui-ci tendrement.

-Si c'est pas mignon…Rien de tel que mon petit James pour retrouver le sourire ! Fit Sirius.

Les joues de Lily rosirent et elle fut obligée de se décoller de James pour rire.

-Dis-moi Sirius, fit James, je suis songeur. Il me semble que c'est plutôt grâce à toi si elle a retrouvé le sourire ? Je me trompe ?

-Absolument pas.

-Tu inverses les rôles Sirius !

-De quoi tu parles ? S'enquit celui-ci.

-C'est le héros, qui est censé consoler la demoiselle en détresse, et non son chien savant ! Répliqua James.

-Excusez-moi princesse, je n'étais pas à ma place, répondit Sirius, tout en faisant un baise-main à Lily.

Elle émit alors un petit rire cristallin.

-Tu profites, tu profites ! Fit james.

-Bon, mon preux chevalier, il va falloir que vous pensiez à me lacher ! Déclara Lily.

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda-t-il tout en resserrant ses bras autour de sa proie.

-Eh bien, si tu veux avoir quelque chose à manger ce soir, il faudrait me laisser aller cuisiner !

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, elle dit alors :

-Bien…tu vas le faire alors !

-Euh…non merci !

Il désserra ses bras et l'éjecta.

-Mais ce n'est pas une question James, c'est un ordre ! Hop, au boulot !

Elle tira James avec l'aide de Violettes par les bras tandis que Sirius le poussait dans le dos !

-Trahison ! Sirius, espèce de crétin ! Tu me le payeras !

Après avoir arraché James de son fauteuil, ils allèrent dans la cuisine et Lily alla fouiller dans le fond d'un tiroir pour en ressortir un tablier rose à fleur.

-Allez, enfile ça !

-**Quoi ? Une horreur pareille ?**

-Tu feras ce qu'on te dira !

James enfila de mauvaise grâce le tablier et alla s'installer au plan de travail en ronchonnant. Sirius, lui était appuyé contre un mur et tapait du poing, manquant de partir à la renverse. ( pour ceux à qui ça dit quelque chose, il rigolait un peu comme le hibou dans Merlin l'enchanteur, lorsque l'avion de Merlin s'écrase au sol !)

-Ne t'en fais pas James, fit Lily, d'une voix machiavélique, il aura son tour !

-Hein ?

-Tu m'as bien entendue Sirius ! Et j'aurai la joie de prendre une photo !

-Glups.

Lily rigola puis alla tirer James pas le bras. Sirius, lui, réfléchit rapidement et dit précipitamment :

-Bon bon d'accord ! Je le fais maintenant comme ça je poserai avec Jamesie pour la photo !

-D'accord, répondit celle-ci tout en cherchant après un autre tablier de sa mère. Elle lui tendit puis dit :

-Vous ne bougez pas ! Je vais chercher mon appareil photo !

Lorsqu'elle revint avec l'objet en question, James regardait Sirius d'un œil noir grâce à qui il allait maintenant devoir se faire photographier tandis que Sirius, lui, regardait avec dégoût le tablier vert à pois jaunes qu'il venait d'enfiler.

-En position ! Fit Lily aux deux garçons.

A ce moment, Remus, Peter et Violette arrivèrent et éclatèrent de rire à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Lunard ! Queudevert ! Un peu de concentration ! Fit Sirius aux deux garçons qui à présent manquaient de tomber par terre.

-Attention les garçons ! 1 2 3…

-Cheese !

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_Voilà ! Encore un chapitre de fini ! J'espère que vous avez eu du plaisir à le lire ! Alors envoyez-moi une petite review pour me donner vos impressions !_

_A+_

_milune_


End file.
